Commited suicide
by AuthorReaderOtaku
Summary: [Oneshot] Tyson commited suicide. Tyson has lost his beloved and thinks that there not much of a meaning to say alive. please R&R.


**Bladebreakers: Ok, This is the first oneshot I've planing to do for a long time and I finally done it. So don't kill me if It's not nice ok.**

**Disclaimers: Bladebreakers doesn't own beyblade.**

* * *

It was a gloomy day at the cemetery. A certain navy hair teen is standing in front of a headstone. He put down a bouquet of flower in front of the headstone. Tears start rolling down from the teen's face and leaves and flower petalsare falling down from the nearby tree. It's really is a gloomy day.

:Flashback:

It was a fine day for some beach fun and so the Bladebreakers decide to have the day off and have some good old fun at the beach. They have fun for the rest of the day even Mr. Sourpuss, Kai. "Let's pack up now. It's getting late" Hilary suggested. "Aww! Do we have too! I as just getting the hang on volley ball" Tyson wined and Hilary shot him a glare, "Hai, Hai! I'll pack it up" he add.

A few minutes of walk on the side of the road, they finally came to the pedestrian crossing which lead them to the other side of the road. Hilary for some reason is skipping around like a happy bird. The light was red then it turn green. "Will you take it easy Hilary or you willkill yourselfif you don't be careful" Tyson advised.

"Damen, damen. It will be fine" she said as she was the first one to cross the road. Then one by one they followed from behind. Without any warning a truck was approaching with full speed and didn't notice that Hilary was there. Ray saw it and pulled them away, "ABUNAI!" he called as he help everyone away except for one. "HILARY!" Tyson'svoice echo as a flash of light has blinded them all.

When the light has faded away, an injured body was living on the floor. "Hilary, Hilary! Dai-daijobuka!" Tyson said in his shaking voice. They were all shocked when they saw Hilary's body was bleeding none stop. "Hilary, Hilary!" he add. The Kai snapped out and helled out his cell phone and quicklydial the emergency number.

Later that evening at the hospital, the doctor had just came out from the emergency room. The other went and asked and the docter shooked his head as his answer. "Hilary! DAMEDA, DAMEDA!YOU'RE THE DOCTER, WHY CAN'T YOU SAFE HER? WHY! WHY!" Tyson said furiously held the doctor's collar up.

"Her brain was seriously damaged and she's shortage of blood. There's no hope for her being alive unless there's miracle" the doctor explain, then Tyson let his collar down, "I advised you all to do what's her last wishes are" the doctor said then he left. They all look sad and Max was right beside Tyson. "You alright buddy?" he asked.

"Hilary...she was the first girl...that I love...why do it...have to end up like this?Why? WHY!"Tyson yelled astears rolled down from theside of his face as he ran out of the hospital.

:End of flashback:

It has been three days after Hilary's funeral. "Has anyone see Tyson?" Max asked. "I saw him by the pond just now" Ray said. "I saw him left the dojo a few minutes ago. He said that he will be away for a few days" Kenny said helding up Dizzi, "The oddest thing is that he didn't bring any luggage with him" he add. Kai snapped out from his thought when he heard what Kenny just said.

"Ah!" Ray gasps. "You don't think..." Max gasps. The Kai quickly ran out from the dojo and the other follow him. Meanwhile, back at the cemetery, Tyson had just sat by the headstone that was name after Hilary (A/N: I'm not sure how to write the headstone so don't kill me ok) and he was looking up at the sky.

"You must be lonely there Hilary. Don't worry, I'll be there with you and we'll be together always and never again be separated" he said the he stood up and took out a dagger from his jacket. It was a shiny new dagger that he just had bought and it was about to be dirtied by his blood. He push the dagger inner into his heart and blood was spilling out.

"TYSON!" his freid calledout and saw him fall to the ground, "Nande? How could you..." Max asked as tears rolled down from the blond teens face. "Gomen tomodaichi. I know that I'll be happy there" Tyson said weakly then he held out something, "Please...give this to gramps for me and...don't be sad" he said with a smile. Tears rolled from each and every ones faces. "Promised?" Tyson said and Max nodded, "Ya...kata!" that was the last word he said before he left all of us in tears.

:Written on the letter:

Gramps, Aniki and my friends,  
I'm sorry for my sudden departure to a very far place and I'll never returns. I'll be with Hilary for the rest of my life and please forgive me ifI brought sadness to everyone. I'll be watching you all from the heaven with Hilary forever and ever blessing for everyoneI know. Take care of yurself gramps and don't to too much kendo. Your body can't take it much longer. Try to smile more Kai. Don't let people think that your a sourpuss. Kenny, take a break from your computer work. And lastly, I wish Max and Mariam plus Ray and Mariah a happy weddingfor I can't attend it asI promissed, gomen.Da, Ja ne. Take care everyone.

Your Grandson,  
Tyson


End file.
